


The Cat's in the cradle

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, hopefully not too diabetes inducing, the Asano's dysfunctional relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: The notoriously ruthless Chairman of Kunugigaoka Middle School gets a cold, and has a rare conversation with his son, Asano. (Mild spoilers for chapter 125)





	The Cat's in the cradle

Gakuhou Asano, Headmaster of the infamously competitive Kiunugigaoka Junior High, a man both renowned and feared for his teaching methods, was lying back in his bed, feeling like utter crap.

He'd managed to make it through the school day through sheer will-power alone, not letting anyone realise he was sick- but now he was exhausted. Some kind of fever. It annoyed him; He never got ill, illness was a sign of weakness.  
He heard the door to his bedroom open, and footsteps walk over to him.

"So it is true- The great and powerful Chairman really has been defeated by the common cold." His son, Asano said, putting emphases on the word ' _common_ '. His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm, little shit- Gakuhou didn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Actually, I believe it may be a virus." Gakuhou said, turning to sit up in the bed, keeping his expression impassive.

"Whenever I got sick, you always told me that it was because I wasn't being strong enough. What's your excuse, sir?" Asano asked tauntingly.

"So you've come to mock me when I'm down? Enjoy it while it lasts, Asano-kun." The Chairman said- his head was pounding and his mind was spinning thanks to whatever illness he had- he was in no mood to deal with his son now- for a moment he almost regretted teaching Asano to prey on people's weaknesses.

"Well, yes." Asano said, then paused. "But that's not the only reason I'm here- " his son reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of something-  _medicine._

The Chairman looked at it for a moment, perplexed.

"Hmm, let me guess- some sort of poison?" Gakuhou mused, Asano rolled his eyes.

"When I defeat you, it wont be done by such underhand methods, and I don't want you dead I want you as my servant, sir." Asano said, with that lazy arrogance he'd learned from his father.

"Oh- really? Those are big words coming from a boy who can't even retain his place as the school's number one."

That hit a sore spot- Asano gritted his teeth, and looked away, "Well.. I'd rather that than my entire education model being proved wrong by a gang of delinquents like E class."

Now it was the Chairman's turn to look annoyed- he may if come to terms with his loss at the hands (or tentacles, rather) of Koro-Sensi, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Touché." He said, simply. He was too tired to argue, he felt sluggish and slow. "Still, it's uncharacteristically sweet of you to be so caring- are you sure your feeling alright yourself?"

Asano handed him the medicine and looked away slightly. "You're getting sentimental in your old age. I'm not doing this because I care. You being sick puts me at risk of catching it, so the sooner you get well the better."

The Chairman gave a half-smile. So his son did have a heart (even if he didn't like to show it). He wondered what Asano would be like if he hadn't raised him so harshly and instilled such a strong sense of competition in him. He'd been thinking those things a lot, lately. But it was better that his son was strong rather than good- Asano would never end up like Ikeda.

"Are you that unwell that you can't even open a medicine bottle? Hey?" His son's voice brought him back to reality,  _'I really must be sick if I actually just spaced out'_  The Chairman thought, internally scolding himself.

"I'm not quite at death's door yet." He scoffed, as he undid the bottle, pouring the amber coloured liquid into the spoon provided, taking a sip- it was disgusting as was expected.  
He looked at his son, properly, for the first time since he'd walked in; Blonde hair and sly purple eyes, so much like his father's. His face still had that faded ugly bruise on it. His mind clouded by fever, the Chairman reached out and touched his son's cheek, hardly noticing when he flinched away.

"What are you- ?"

"Did it hurt?" The Chairman asked, his expression unreadable. Asano paused, and sighed.

"Well, your a black-belt in multiple martial arts, what do you think?" Gakushu said, folding his arms, then he grinned. "Although it was worth it to finally see you break your cool for once and get angry like a normal father does."

Gakuhou was fairly certain that hitting his son so hard he was spitting out blood in front of a class of terrified middle schoolers didn't count as ' _normal_ ' fatherly behavior, but nothing about their relationship had ever been normal anyway. The Chairman had always felt like he had trained his son rather than raised him. Trained him to be strong, and a tool of his educational model.

"Asano-kun.. Would you rather be strong, or good?" The Chairman asked after a pause.

"Hm, you really are getting sentimental." Asano said. "Of course I want to be strong. That's what I've always aimed to be, that's how you raised me to be. But lately, I've been thinking... maybe I could be both."

\- Fin.


End file.
